That's Just Swellow (LAoPtS)
Plot Ash and his friends arrive in Crossgate Town, where they immediately help a Swablu floundering in the air. They then meet the Swablu's Trainer Shane, who tells them that they were training for the annual PokéRinger competition, a game that involves two or four Trainers using their Pokémon to capture a ring that is hanging in the air with the first Pokémon to successfully bring the ring to the goal post winning. Shane informs Ash and his friends that a PokéRinger tournament is scheduled later in the day. There are lots of Trainers coming to compete, not all of them local. Shane is forced to admit that this is his first tournament. Team Rocket is here as well, and James reveals that he is experienced in the sport of PokéRinger. Having learned from his PokéRinger teacher who had been very first winner of the tournament, James reveals he had some aspirations of becoming a player when he was younger. So James becomes determined to compete in the competition. After the contestants are randomized, Shane is placed in the first round. Ash is in the second round along with the defending champion, Volt, and his Volbeat. Then James makes a somewhat unusual entrance, getting placed in the third block along with May. May, displaying a characteristic lack of manners, totally ignores James even after he wishes her a good battle. The tournament gets underway and Shane emerges victorious in the first block. Volbeat seems to have the early advantage in the second round by possessing Electric-type attacks. Although the other two Trainers' Pokémon fall quickly to Volbeat's Thunder, Taillow manages to resist the electricity and grab the ring. Volbeat, however, doesn't give up and another Thunder causes Taillow to drop the ring while trying to dodge. Volbeat takes it and goes for the goal. However, Taillow's counterattack causes Volbeat to lose the ring, securing Ash a win in the second round. Now, James and May face off in the third round. May and Beautifly concentrate their efforts on the other two Pokémon in the round, underestimating James's skill as a PokéRinger. James's Dustox rides Beautifly's Gust attack to the goalpost, making it to the semifinals. Meanwhile, the business scheme that Jessie and Meowth have concocted seems to be raking in the cash and the Pokémon. They are bringing them in from the ranks of all the losers' Pokémon. Then it is time for the semifinals to begin. After Ash and Taillow defeat a Trainers' Skarmory, Shane and James face off. Swablu has the early advantage, but James's experience pays off tactics-wise. When the sudden sunlight blinds Swablu as the clouds move, James takes the ring and proceeds to the finals. The final round is Ash versus James. However, the battle is interrupted by Meowth, and he and James have a furious conversation aided by flags, as though they have suddenly started using the semaphore system. Meowth gets smacked in the face by a flag, and James turns his attention back to the battle at hand. James has the advantage and uses Psybeam on Taillow. However, Taillow retaliates with Wing Attack. James isn't out of the round yet, but a sand tornado starts and engulfs the ring completely. It appears as though after the tornado is over, it will be a matter of speed - who can take the ring first. In a surprise move, Ash orders Taillow to fly into the tornado but it is knocked back. In a second attempt to enter the tornado, Taillow evolves into Swellow. Swellow successfully fends off the tornado and seizes the ring. James makes one last desperate play and tries to take the ring to the goal, but Ash orders Swellow to use Wing Attack and knocks the ring into the goal, thereby winning the PokéRinger tournament. James is heartbroken and Jessie shows up in the Meowth balloon with all of the stolen Pokémon. However, Swellow saves the day with a Wing Attack. The Pokémon are freed from Team Rocket's net. Then Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt causing the balloon to blow up, and Team Rocket blasts off. Ash is then granted honorary lifetime citizenship of Crossgate Town as a reward for winning the PokéRinger tournament. Major events * Ash, May, and James participate in the Crossgate PokéRinger. * Ash's Taillow evolves into Swellow. * Ash wins the Crossgate PokéRinger, while James places second.